1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse starting method for an internal combustion engine in which, during a wind-up phase, a flywheel mass is accelerated in a rotary driven fashion and then during a coupling phase, the rotating flywheel mass is coupled to a rotatably supported shaft of the engine, preferably the crankshaft, in order to transmit torque. It also relates to a pulse starter for performing the pulse starting method, which includes an electrical starter, which drives a rotatably supported flywheel mass, and having a starting control unit, which controls the starter and a pulse starting clutch.
2. Prior Art
A pulse starting method and a pulse starter for an internal combustion engine are known. In the pulse starting method, a flywheel mass is accelerated in a rotary driven fashion during a wind-up phase. This is achieved by means of an electrical starter. A pulse starting clutch disposed between the internal combustion engine and the flywheel mass is disengaged. The driving of the flywheel mass stores mechanical work. During a coupling phase in which the pulse starting clutch is engaged, the engine is cranked by this stored work, together with the driving torque of the starter. In comparison to a conventional start, in which the engine is cranked for a relatively long phase with a quasi-stationary rotational speed, it is advantageous that in the pulse start, a pulse-like rotational speed progression with a steeply rising edge is produced when the pulse starting clutch is engaged so that a reliable start of the engine is achieved.
In the known pulse starting method and the known device, it is disadvantageous that the starting system must be designed for high output. Particularly because a reliable start must be assured for every operating state of the engine. This high starter output is particularly required with increasing cold because the drag power to be exerted by the starter increases and the starter battery power decreases. In comparison to the conventional starter system, this problem is even more pronounced in pulse starting because the drag power to be exerted by the electrical starter also increases with the rotational speed. The drag power also increases when an automatic transmission is provided to transmit torque into the drive train so that additional drag power must also be exerted for the converter input of the transmission. In addition to being designed based on output, known pulse starting methods and pulse starters are also designed so that a reliable start should be produced even with unfavorable rotational positions of the crankshaft of the engine. In the worst case, it can for example be necessary to rotate the crankshaft by 400xc2x0 in order to achieve a synchronization of the engine required for the start. In particular, positions of the pistons and/or the valves should be determined in the synchronization. The injection of fuel and the ignition must take place in accordance with these positions. In addition, care must be taken in the pulse start that even with unfavorable initial operating positions and/or environmental parameters, the narrow time window for the starting of the engine can be preserved. This time window results in particular from the fact that when the pulse starting clutch is engaged, the rotational speed of the flywheel mass decreases very rapidly and thus the speed of the engine also remains lower, where a starting of the engine must be achieved at the latest by the point at which the speed of the engine falls below the minimal speed for startability. Since the drag moments increase at low temperatures, for example due to lower viscosity of the lubricants, this time window shrinks. Therefore, in order to assure a cold start, this window must be dimensioned based on a very high starting power, in particular also because in a start interruption, the uncertainty regarding the mixture state of the intake tube and individual cylinders, the chances for a successful second starting attempt decrease even further. An estimate of the starting power for a 3 liter, 6 cylinder engine with an automatic transmission, for example at an outside temperature of xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C., yields a necessary wind-up rotational speed of the flywheel mass of approx. 1500 rpm, requiring the exertion of a drag moment of approximately 35 Nm. This yields the mechanical output of the starter of approx. 5.2 KW and thus a battery power of approx. 6.6 kW.
It is an object of the Invention to provide a pulse starting method for an internal combustion engine of the abovetype with a flywheel mass, which does not suffer from the above-described disadvantages, especially encountered during starting under cold conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pulse starter for performing the method according to the invention.
According to the invention the pulse starting method for an internal combustion engine includes the following steps:
a) during a wind-up phase, accelerating a flywheel mass in a rotary driven fashion in order to rotate the flywheel mass;
b) then during a coupling phase following the wind-up phase, coupling the rotating flywheel mass to the crankshaft of the engine, in order transmit torque to the crankshaft for starting;
c) during at least one of the wind-up phase (15) and the coupling phase (21, 22), evaluating a rotational speed progression (n(t)) of the flywheel mass (3) to obtain evaluation results;
d) deducing whether a successful start of the engine is possible from the evaluation results obtained in step c); and
e) if a successful start is not expected, the engine is brought into an operating position favorable for a subsequent starting attempt by means of the crankshaft.
According to the invention the pulse starter for the internal combustion engine, which has a crankshaft and a fly-wheel mass comprises
an electrical starter for rotatably driving the flywheel mass;
a starter control unit for controlling the starter;
a pulse starting clutch for engaging the flywheel mass with the crankshaft to rotate the crankshaft in order to attempt to start the engine:
a rotation speed sensor for measuring a rotation speed of the flywheel mass and
evaluating means for evaluating the rotational speed of the flywheel mass at individual times over time to determine whether or not a successful start of the engine is possible during successive starting attempts;
wherein the evaluating means includes means for evaluating at least one of a measured rotation speed of the flywheel mass and a rotational speed progression of the flywheel mass, during at least one of a wind-up phase in which the flywheel mass is put into rotation, but not coupled to said crankshaft, and a coupling phase in which the flywheel mass is coupled with the crankshaft to start the engine in order to obtain evaluation results.
The pulse starting method according to the invention and the pulse starter according to the invention have the advantage over the prior art that they permit a considerable reduction of the starting power required to assure a start during pulse starting. Particularly due to the fact that a rotational speed monitor evaluates the rotational speed progression of the flywheel mass during the wind-up phase and/or the coupling phase, a determination can be made as to whether the available starting power, which is reduced in comparison to the prior art, is sufficient to start the engine In a first starting attempt. If this is not the case, then the rotary accelerated flywheel mass and/or the electrical starter at least brings the engine into an operating position that is favorable for a subsequent second starting attempt. Particularly in cold starting conditions during a first cranking of the engine, the drag power for a subsequent second starting attempt can be reduced since the first cranking produces a lubrication of the moving parts in the engine and/or the connected transmission. In particular with automatic transmissions, it has turned out that a few revolutions are sufficient to reduce the drag power at the converter input. Consequently, less drag power is required for the second subsequent starting attempt so that also due to the adjustment of the favorable operating position of the engine for the second starting attempt, a significantly lower starting power is required, but a more reliable start can be achieved. If the rotational speed progression of the flywheel mass is evaluated during the wind-up phase, a determination can also be made as to whether the starter battery can produce enough power. However, if the rotational speed progression indicates that it will not be possible to bring the flywheel mass to the required speed, then the coupling phase can be initiated ahead of time and the engine can be brought into an operating position that is favorable for the second starting attempt. The first cranking during the first starting attempt already reduces the drag moment in this instance as well so that the subsequent second starting attempt also succeeds with a lower power.
The pulse starting method and pulse starter according to the invention also offer the advantage that no additional hardware components have to be produced. Normally during the pulse starting of an engine, the pulse starting clutch is only engaged when the flywheel mass has achieved a particular speed. It is provided with a speed sensor anyway. Its signal can naturally also be used to assess the rotational speed progression with the method according to the invention or with the pulse starter according to the invention. In order to be able to adjust or produce the favorable operating position of the engine, here too, modern engines are already provided with existing transmitters, in particular rotational speed transmitters, which can detect e.g. the rotational position of the crankshaft and/or camshaft and/or the piston position. In modern engines, these values are required for the control and/or regulation of the combustion process. Consequently, the signal of these transmitters can also advantageously be evaluated with the pulse starting method according to the invention or with the pulse starter.
In order to be able to assess the rotational speed progression of the flywheel mass, the gradient of the rotational speed progression must be monitored during the wind-up phase, and in the event of an insufficient gradient, as mentioned above, the coupling phase is initiated so that the engine can still be brought into the operating position that is favorable for the second starting attempt.
Alternatively or in addition, the level of the rotational speed of the flywheel mass can be detected at predeterminable times in order to evaluate or assess the rotational speed progression; here, too, in the event of an insufficient rotational speed level at a particular time, the coupling phase is initiated.
If the pulse starting clutch is engaged early during the wind-up phase, preferably no starting attempt at all is undertaken in the sense that an activation of the ignition and/or an injection takes place in the engine. A this assures that no uncontrolled mixture states occur in the intake conduit of the engine.
If an insufficient gradient of the rotational speed curve in his detected during the coupling phase and/or an insufficient rotational speed of the flywheel mass is detected at a particular time, the starting attempt is interrupted early, i.e. the triggering of the electrical starter is stopped, but preferably only when the engine has assumed the operating position that is favorable for the second starting attempt. It is therefore possible during the coupling phase as well, for the electrical starter to continue to drive and/or brake the flywheel mass in order to be able to stop the engine in a particular desired operating position or bring it into a desired position.
According to a modification of the invention, in the event of a start interruption, at least the synchronization of the engine is still carried out, during which time the piston position and/or the valve position of the engine is detected. Typically, a rotation of the crankshaft by 200xc2x0 is sufficient in order to be able to determine the piston positions and/or the valve positions of the engine. In an unfavorable case, a 400xc2x0 crankshaft rotation may also be required in order to carry out the synchronization.
In order to be able to improve the assessment and/or evaluation of the rotational speed progression of the flywheel mass, preferably other starting parameters are taken into consideration. For example, these include the outside temperature, the operating temperature of the engine, and the charge state of the starter battery.
To achieve an improved second starting attempt, it is possible for the on-board battery of a motor vehicle to recharge the starter battery between the first and second starting attempt. As a result, it is possible to increase the output to be exerted by the electrical starter.
In order to bring the engine into the operating position that is favorable for the second starting attempt, it is particularly possible for influence to be exerted on the engine as it comes to rest. This is possible, for example, by means of the electrical starter which drives the flywheel mass. In addition to its driving function, the electrical starter can also have a braking function. Because of this, the electrical starter is preferably embodied as a so-called starter generator which supplies the electrical system of the motor vehicle with electrical energy when the engine is running. For the favorable operating position, it is particularly possible for at least one piston to be brought into a stroke position from which, after an introduction of fuel into the combustion chamber, a combustion of this fuel can be achieved, i.e. a working stroke of the piston can be produced so that a first assisting combustion in the engine can be achieved, in fact before the speed of the engine falls below the starting limit requirement, which can be estimated at approximately 80 rpm.
Other advantageous embodiments ensue from the dependent claims.